


"You'd Come Back To Me"

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Songfic, Temporary, Vanya and Klaus are cousins, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: When Vanya and Klaus are at a local bar and see Diego, Vanya's boyfriend, kissing another girl, what does this mean for Vanya and Diego? And what does Klaus have to do with anything?Viego songfic from Cardigan by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves - Mentioned, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch - mentioned/implied, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"You'd Come Back To Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Requested (kind of) by an Anon on Tumblr: What do you think of Taylor Swift’s “Cardigan” song for Viego?

Vanya and Klaus were at the bar when it happened. When she saw it. Diego, who she thought was her boyfriend, was with another girl. And from the exchange of kisses between the two, they were more than ‘just friends’. 

And as much as Vanya wanted to storm over to him and demand to know what was going on between Diego and this girl, Klaus pulled her away, out of the bar, and back to her house. Where she’d cried nearly endlessly for almost two days, Klaus barely being able to provide her any comfort, seeing as usually she was the one comforting him after he got his heartbroken after his last boyfriend. Thankfully him and Dave was the happiest, and most stable, he’d been in years.

After a while, Vanya, thankfully, cried herself to sleep on the couch. Klaus draped a blanket over her sleeping form, before groggily stumbling into her kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. It had been a really long two days. Just as he poured himself a full mug of coffee, there was knocking at Vanya’s backdoor, odd.

Klaus pulled back the little curtain Vanya had over the window, seeing a guy dressed in a lot of black, his face adorned with little scars from various fights, Diego. Cracking the door open, the cool morning air rushing in as Klaus hissed to him, “You need to leave.”

“What?” Diego asked, looking confused and hurt, “Why?”

“You know what you did asshole. She saw you with that girl at Carmichael’s.” Oh, fuck. “She doesn’t want to see you.” Klaus hissed, sneaking a look back to Vanya, still sleeping on the couch on disturbed.

However, when Klaus turned away from Diego, he used the opportunity to push the door open further and let himself into the house. Klaus tried to push Diego back out of the house, to no avail, Diego was a hell of a lot stronger than Klaus could ever dream to be. 

“Who the hell are you?” Diego asked, looking Klaus up and down, wondering what the hell Vanya saw in this twig.

“I’m Klaus,” Klaus responded, nervously sticking his hand out, “Vanya’s very taken and gay cousin.” Oh, that makes sense. Fuck. “Come here.” Klaus said, pulling Diego out to the back porch, quietly closing the door behind them. “From how much Vanya has gushed about you to me, you don’t sound like the type of guy who’d cheat on his girlfriend. Care to explain yourself?”

Diego explained how he’d seen Vanya and Klaus together, and thought they were together. Going off of that, without saying anything or asking Vanya what was going on, while he was at Carmichael’s he found the girl, Eudora, and made out with her, that’s all. But when he saw Klaus and Vanya leaving the bar in a hurry, Vanya looking extremely upset, he stopped and followed them out. He debated calling Vanya or stopping by earlier, but decided to give her some space, and then when she didn’t call him or anything for two days, he knew there was something wrong and came over to find out what was the problem.

After he’d mentioned it, Klaus did remember Vanya’s phone ringing, her cell and the home phone, a few times over the past few days. But she’d always just ignored it so Klaus hadn’t thought anything of it.

Behind the two, the door creaked open and a bleary-eyed Vanya, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, on the other side. Taking a cautious step onto the equally creaky wood, she asked Diego, “What are you doing here?”, leveling a very tired glare at him.

“I came over to see what was wrong.” Diego explained, Klaus nodding behind him to Vanya, “We hadn’t talked in a few days and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Vanya scoffed, rolling her eyes, and retorted, “That’s rich coming from you. Go to hell Diego.”

She turned to go back into the house as Diego grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “Let me explain.” Diego pleaded.

Vanya wrenched her wrist from his grasp, moving once more to go back inside, “Vanya, please.” Klaus said, causing Vanya to freeze in her step, “Just hear him out.”

Reluctantly, Vanya turned around again, keeping her face solemn, motioning for Diego to explain. “I, the thing, the thing with Eudora,” Diego grimaced at the wince Vanya made at Eudora’s name, “it, it means nothing to me. She means nothing to me. It was just, I was, hurt, I thought, I didn’t know Klaus was your cousin, and I was being stupid.” Once again, Diego pulled Vanya’s wrists, wrapping his hands around them, “I never wanted to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Please, please forgive me. I can’t lose you.” When his honesty didn’t seem to be working, Diego added, “I love you.” 

Vanya’s eyes snapped to meet his. “Really?” she asked, surprise evident on her face and fear present in her voice, and when Diego nodded, Vanya crashed into him, nearly crying again, but happy crying this time, as she told him, “I love you too.”

Diego leaned down slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of Vanya’s head, followed by her forehead, then her lips as Vanya looked up at him. “Aww, aren’t you two cute?” Klaus cooed, Diego and Vanya had kind of forgotten he was there, “Now if you don’t mind, my feet are getting numb and my coffee is getting cold in there so.” Klaus walked around the two, definitely not nudging Vanya closer to Diego as he passed, escaping back into the house, and debatably more importantly his coffee.

Vanya and Diego stayed on the back porch together for a little longer, holding each other, just listening to the world around them as it woke up. “Do you wanna come inside?” Vanya asked Diego, barely pulling away from him, just enough to see his face. Diego nodded, an adoring smile on his face, as Vanya lead him into her house.


End file.
